Fallen Angel In The Dark
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't fully human neither is his daughter who shows up at his motel unexpected after slaying a group of vampires.


Fallen Angel In The Dark

 **Chapter 1: Who's the daddy?**

Running through the night, narrowly missing trees as she stumbled along, anxious to get to the motel. She had spent years tracking him down, and now she found him.

But company came. Vampires. They were after her. It's not her fault that he killed off hundreds of their kind. But they didn't care.

She stopped, with just enough time to pull the long knife out of its case on her back. She listened, and a rustle sounded behind her.

She whirled around just in time to chop the head off the lead vamp. She gasped as it fell to the ground. Now that he was dead, the others should leave her alone. Now she just needs to make it to the motel. And then she's safe.

[Dean's POV]

I threw the bag down on the bed and removed my bloody jacket. We just killed the wraith. Nasty things. With their disgusting needles and faces. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped my face off. I glanced up.

Green eyes met my gaze as I stared into the mirror. Freckles dotted my cheeks, and I smirked, the same smirk that caused countless girls to swoon. And that's what I planned tonight. Head off to the bar. Get drunk. Have sex. The usual.

The only exception had been Emma. My daughter.

But she was long gone now.

I sat on the edge of the bed, beer bottle in hand, and I switched on the TV.

The moment I opened my beer, there was a knock on the door. Sam wasn't supposed to be here. He was back at the bunker. I grabbed my gun and brought it in front of me. I made my way towards the door, and quickly opened it, aiming the gun at the person behind it.

To my shock, it was a girl. A teenage girl no older than sixteen with long mousy brown hair to her waist. She had bright green eyes that rivalled my own and a splash of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were wide, and her face was naturally pale. She was dressed in dirty jeans , a black tank top and a dark brown leather jacket. Combat boots and a black beanie topped it off. She raised her hands in surrender and dropped the big ass knife she had been holding.

"Okay, okay. Don't shoot. Knife's on the ground, see?" She said quickly.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Leah-." She began.

"I don't care about your name. What are you doing outside of my motel room with a big ass knife in your hand?"

"I was running."

"From what?"

"Vampires." I froze, then motioned the girl inside. She bent down, grabbed her knife, and scurried inside. I checked outside for any stray vamps, then closed the door, locking it behind me. I turned to the girl, who was sitting on my bed, gazing at me with earnest eyes.

"Okay, who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"My name is Leah. I'm fifteen years old and I was running from some vamps who wanted to kill me." she said.

"And why did they want to kill you?" I asked her.

"Because of you."

I tilted my head. "How does that effect you?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, and let it out.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." She admitted.

"Kid, I've seen a whole lot of crazy in my life. I highly doubt that anything will surprise me anymore." She glanced at me.

"Okay." She said, and said seven words that proved my statement wrong.

"They're hunting me because I'm your daughter."

Dean dropped his scotch that he had just lifted from the bedside table and froze before he blinked "Excuse me?".

Leah looked desperate "I swear Dean it's the truth. My mother sent me to be raised by my great grandfather Samuel Campbell. You always wondered why he was resurrected. Well it was because of me. Mother knew that you were in no fit state to raise a child because of you're life as a hunter. She decided that the best thing for me was to live with my great grandfather. I've been looking for you for years since I turned twelve. I have a letter from her to prove it". She quickly went into her jacket pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow and nervously read the letter becoming paler and paler and had to grab onto the door frame to steady himself from collapsing.

 **Dearest Dean Winchester,**

 **If you are reading this then my little Lailah has found her more than likely surprised father.**

 **Yes Dean. That's right she is yours. Even know are encounter was brief. My Grace and you're pure righteous soul enraptured and our little Lailah was conceive.**

 **However that special night of passion was planned and when you were not looking I injected you with my pure essence which in terms you would understand was in fact my grace. Which you barely noticed and mistook it for a love bite.**

 **You see if I had of conceived with a normal regular human it would of been frowned upon in Heaven and I would of fallen as it is forbidden to breed with anyone created from the three kingdom and our child would of been a Nephilim. I didn't want to become a social outcast for being the creator of an abomination so I turned her father which is you Dean into a Quarter Angel thanks to Castiel help it took and part of you're soul was transformed into just enough Grace that it would allow our child to be a 3/4 POWERS Angel. Which is borderline acceptable as she is more angel than human.**

 **What you need to know our little Lailah is also like her father and is a true vessel and a very important one at that. Like her father who was vessel to the first archangel Michael. Our child was blessed by our father and lord in heaven to become his true vessel. It is an honour to be chosen to be God's vessel and I am so proud of our little girl.**

 **Dean I know you must have a lot going through you're mind right now but you must protect our daughter that you unknowingly created. She is the"Secret of god" because she works so closely with god who is to rid the earth of toxic inhabitants associated with Lucifer and those who wish to over throw the balance between good and evil. She is a good angel yet she has been tainted by evilness from her heritage and trials she had to face to become a righteous being just like her father earning her the title as Angel of Darkness as well as The Secret of god which was chosen by the most highest lord who has been said to have cradled her soul at the moment of her conception. Dean Demons will fear here and Angels will try and capture because of the unknown amount of power she will possess as she comes into her true heritage and then that is were things get dangerous as she will have the power and grace to rule the three kingdoms.**

 **Lailah isn't just any kind of higher angel Dean. Our daughter is next in line for the throne of heaven. When her time has come possibility hundreds of centuries from now she will rule the three kingdoms. Above, Middle and Below. Unfortunately until then our princess must be kept out of harms way.**

 **She will slowly lose her humanity as she is trained to just her powers as her grace grows but do not worry she will not lose her humanity completely. As for you Dean. A little riddle. She is the key to the darkness that binds and corrupts you're soul. Remember that it could come in useful later.**

 **Only tell who you trust with this information because their are a lot of creatures and monster that would want are baby girl dead or corrupted the same way her father corrupted himself.**

 **Love Anael x x x**

Leah giggled "Well father is that prove enough?".

Dean swallowed hard "You're an angel...My daughter is a freckin angel and a princess at that next in line for the throne in heaven...So what have you been doing all these years. I'm sure Samuel taught you a couple things about the supernatural?".

Lean smiled softly and nodded "Of course he did father. Father like Daughter he tells me often. Apparently I am a natural hunter just like my dear beloved dad. And there is something you are forgetting. You're part of us dicks as you so call our brothers and sisters. And I have been hunting from I was ten years old mostly vampires and whatever is in between. Never really hunted a demon before. Samuel refuse said it was too dangerous if they'd realized just who and what I was. Also in my spare time I am a faith healer. I help those who can't help themselves find spiritual guidance in my spiritual father".

Dean smiled genuinely and picked up his cell phone and called his brother who answered.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah. What's up Dean. Are you in trouble already?".

Dean snorted "Shut up bitch. I am not in any sort of trouble. I just wanted to call you and tell you that...I am a father. I have a daughter Sammy and this time nothing will get in my way to protect her. I wasn't their in time to save Emma but as sure as hell I am now. Her name is Leah and she is coming home to the bunker with me. Can you pick up some things a fifteen year old teenager would need. We'll be home shortly. It's not save here. The girl has the same natural hunting talent just like her father. Gotta go tell Cas and Bobby to wait for us".

Sam eyes rose and he was speechless for a few brief moments before Dean was yelling his name down the phone "Yeah...I'll see what I can do. Are you sure she isn't a shift-shaper or some sort of demon though?. It could be a trap but I trust you're instinct anyway. I'll tell them jerk...just both of you get back safety you hear me".

Dean smirked "See you soon little bro".

Leah was jumping up and down "There going to go mental when they find out we're not exactly fully human and angels at that".

Dean winced "Yeah I can just see their reactions now".

Chapter 2: Letters men bunker

Dean had learnt so much about his child in such little time. A week later after Dean had went on a few hunters with his daughter and she had taught him some of the few basic angelic abilities he had to use to his advantage. Dean had become attached and extremely protective of the girl and would barely let her leave the motel alone without his presence beside her.

They had a little father daughter time before heading back to the bunker. Dean had even let her have ago at driving his baby . He had so much faith and trust in her and he would often pray to her at night making his daughter sleep happily at knowing her father had so much love in faith in her.

Once they arrived at The Bunker Dean told her to stay behind him if anything were to happen and as soon as the front entrance open. Bobby had through holy water at him which was dripping down his face making him give Bobby an friendly glare as he crossed his arms as the look laughed as Sam throw a towel at his head.

Dean glared "Bitch!".

Sam replied "Jerk!".

Bobby tilted his head in the wheelchair at the teenager looking at him with a sad expression.

She stood beside him and knelt "This isn't right. You should not be bound by this chair when it is you're life to be a righteous man of god. You still have much work to do Robert Singer. Father will you help me?".

Dean nodded as Bobby give them a weird look as they watched both Dean and Leah kneel on the ground both touching his legs and openly praying to god out loud causing everyone to stare at them from the room in shock".

Suddenly Leah and Dean linked Graces and pure grace poured out of their hands and healed Bobby's spine and legs. Dean was sweating a little looking exhausted and Leah wasn't far behind him as she commanded Bobby to get out of the wheelchair in the name of god. Bobby did so and was in pure shock and whispered "Dean...Who is this girl. What did you both Eejit do?".

Dean smirked "Well Bobby since you asked so nicely we're not exactly human. Well not fully at least".

Leah grinned "We're angels. We'll father is more of a quarter in order to conceive me and not to bring social exclusion and shame on her for creating an abomination. She injected father with some of her grace. And ta da here I am a 3/4 POWERS Angel at you're service uncle Bobby. My name's Lailah but you can call me my human name Leah if you prefer like father does".

Sam held onto Castiel trench coat for dear life to stop him from falling over "My Brother is part dick and my niece is a freckin higher rank angel. What is the world coming too".

Leah rolled her eyes and rushed past Bobby and hugged Sam "Uncle Moose!".

Sam glared at the snigger Dean let escape from his throat. Castiel hadn't moved or said a word since laying eyes on the young Winchester and her father. His eyes widened and his mouth sealed shut as his eyes bore into Dean's and then hers.

After a few moments he whispered one word "Princess".

Leah grinned "Big brother Cassy!. I was beginning to wonder if you would recognize me".

Cas answered "I was their when father created you. He was so proud as he cradled you're soul ready for you're vessel. He took you round the whole of heaven showing off our new sister. You were the most purist and innocence of angels I had ever lid eyes on. You're halo shone so bright that it even the third kingdom could witness it and you're little nestling wings were whiter than Michael's and the power that you're grace radiated no angel could compete". He said in respect and love.

The others looked in awe at Castiel's description of their new family member.

Leah frowned "Y-You're grace is dwindling. What happened?" She said sadly.

Castiel gritted his teeth "Meatron stole it and has taken it within himself and then killed himself in his jail cell before I could retrieve it".

Sam though for a moment "Since you like next in line for the throne. Couldn't you spare some of you're grace for Cas?".

Castiel looked unbelievable offend "Sam!. Lailah is a Princess. I am unworthy to even have a piece of her holy grace. It is an insult to make such a request".

Leah frowned "You think you are unworthy to become what you once were because you believe you have fallen so far that you are past redemption...But don't you realize that you are the most out of all my brothers and sister are the most deserving. You fall and rebelled for my father because you had faith in him and you cradled his soul and patched it back together with you're old grace as glue when others would of just left it tattered. You didn't you say what I did and now I will give you the same faith as you did my father because you Cas are worthy and I may not be as powerful and angelic as I should be. But I have a little juice let in me to re-grow you're own". As Castiel was about to protest she lunged at him knocking him down on the floor and kissed him allowing her grace to flow into his remaining grace as it fluttered back to life and grew more powerful and purer than ever. She released his lips and wiped the lone tear that fell from his face as her father looked in horror and the others were gaping at her. She removed herself from his body and give a hand to help him up. "You were fallen and now Castiel you shall rise as a fellow POWERS. No longer shall you be looked down upon or disconnected from our brothers and sisters. Listen to them rejoice as they have regained what was once lost. Take my hand Cas and no longer be fallen on this earth that lies before you".

Castiel took her hand as his body trembled as she gently helped him up. She smiled as she saw his wings return once more pure and feathery. He bowed his head and she touched his face lightly "Go Castiel and Rejoice with you're brothers and sisters in heaven and tell them that you are favoured and loved by the secret of god and let no angel take away you're pride".

Castiel let his shadow wings widened in confidence as he fluttered back up to heaven as Leah chuckled.

Dean asked "What's so funny?".

Leah gave her father a wicked grin "Cas is going to be doing a little cloud seeding tonight".

Dean looked like a surprised puppy as Sam raised an eyebrow.

Bobby touched her shoulder "You truly are you're father's daughter. Yer mum would be proud. Now how about a nice pie hmm?".


End file.
